In the ubiquitous era, it has been demanded to communicate information by accessing a network in real time everywhere and every time. Accordingly, a digital garment worn by human is required to be connected to the near network and perform such a function. As a result, a digital yarn has been used because the digital yarn can conduct electrons so as to send information and can be woven and knitted to make clothes.
The digital yarn has been conventionally connected to a connector piece by piece. However, there have been several problems that the digital yarn should be arranged at a pitch interval of the connector and the digital yarn should be connected to the connector piece by piece. Thus, it takes a very long process time and the efficiency may be lowered, increasing the cost. In addition, since the digital yarn has a small diameter, it is difficult to connect the digital yarn to a connector, and the digital yarn may be cut off during a weaving or knitting process.
In order to solve such problems, digital bands, in which digital yarns are bound to be coupled with each other, are developed. The digital bands become a substitute for solving the above-described problems of the digital yarns. In order to apply such digital bands to a real product, a connector electrically connecting an external circuit and the digital bands to each other is necessary.